


Take my hand (and fix it)

by Altamiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shidge Valentine's Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/pseuds/Altamiya
Summary: When Shiro's arm breaks, Pidge is there to fix it. It's also a good excuse to spend time together.Written for @elementkistune for Shidge's Valentine Exchange





	Take my hand (and fix it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementKitsune/gifts).



« Would you please stop squirming for five seconds! »

« I can’t help it, it tickles. »

« Do you want me to shove this screwdriver where it’ll really tickle? »

«No? »

« Then stop moving! »

 

Shiro wiggled to sit back properly on the metal stool he had pulled up to Pidge’s working bench where his Galra arm was resting. It seemed to have broken down during the last altercation with the Galra and had acted weird ever since. Shiro only trusted Pidge to take a look at it (to Hunk’s dismay) for several obvious reasons: she was the best at alien (and especially Galra) tech, and she was his girlfriend.

 

In retrospect, this second reason may also have been why she always insisted for him to be bare-chested while she worked, even when the atmosphere got chilly.

His other hand was on his leg, fingers tapping on his knee.

 

« Stop tapping, I can hear it. »

Pidge was wearing huge goggles, enlarging her eyes to an almost comical effect. She was working on his right hand, one panel opened while she was prodding and poking the insides with various tools. Shiro didn’t feel anything. She had found a way to interrupt his pain receptors and it helped for those interventions.

When she was working, she wasn’t very talkative. Shiro took his time to look at her like he always did when she didn’t notice.

Even if she disagreed, Shiro found her beautiful, especially while she worked. All her attention was focused on details, and he could gaze to his heart’s content at her face, bridge of the nose sparkled with freckles, fine face, light brown eyes, long lashes, hair slightly curling where it met skin. Her mouth was slightly parted while she worked and he wanted to run his thumb between her soft lips. His eyes followed the shape of her neck, until the place where it was hidden in her oversized collar.

Shiro couldn’t help the goofy smile that took over his features.

 

«What? » Pidge turned to him and blinked, eyes magnified by the goggles. « Did I put grease on my face again? »

« No, don’t worry, your face is perfect » he answered softly.

« Oh god, extreme level of cheesiness detected! »

« It’s true. »

« Yeah, yeah, Casanova, you don’t need to woo me while I work. »

 

She slid the panel back into place and opened another one at the elbow. Her left hand came resting on the side of his prosthetic, her fingers barely grazing the place where metal met flesh. Shiro could almost feel his own skin heat at the not-quite contact. With her right hand, she kept working, a long thin rod wedged into his elbow, fingers twitching and reacting each time she moved it. He was mesmerized by the movements of the hand he didn’t control anymore, and by the hidden melody behind her approving or frustrated little noises. Shiro raised his left hand and cupped Pidge’s face, who instinctively nuzzled against it. He caressed her skin, thumb running just under her cheekbone. Thanks to the goggles, he could immediately see her pupils widen and her mouth opened a bit more. She closed her eyes and re-opened them, looking straight at him, through him; baring his soul to her inquisitive gaze.

 

« Are you really okay with this? » She asked.

« With what? »

« Me working on this arm. I know that…. »

He sighed.

« It’s fine, Katie. I’m used to it now. It’s part of me. For better or worse, this is who I am. »

« Doesn’t it remind you of...when it was put on you? » Her voice was low, but her gaze didn’t waver.

« No » he answered, certain of his answer. « You’re not one of the people who put it there. You never hurt me, it couldn’t be any different. And you took the time to find how to get rid of pain while helping me with it, so….No it’s nothing like it. »

 

She raised her left hand higher and rubbed his biceps in a soothing gesture.

« I’m almost finished. »

« Take your time. »

« I don’t need to be fixing you to be spending time with you, you know, » she answered playfully and kissed the palm of his hand.

« I know, but what if I like you taking care of me? »

« If you need to be pampered, go and see Lance. »

« You wound me. What if I want to be pampered by my girlfriend? »

She leveled him a sarcastic look.

« Who told you I had any pampering skills? »

« It could have been Hunk. »

« Hunk doesn’t lie, » she replied.

« I don’t know, I found him quite convincing last time we had to guess who ate the last of the food goo. »

She rolled her eyes at him and removed the rod from his elbow, putting the panel back in place.

« And...good to go. »

 

He flexed his hand, the movements were unhindered. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

« Ready for some arm-wrestling? The winner wins a kiss.»

She snorted at that.

« With my twig arms? Fat chance. »

« Too bad. »

He rose from the stool and stretched his back and shoulders. He had remained at the same place too long.

« Ah that’s better, thank you so much. »

She removed her goggles and put her normal glasses back on.

« Come here, » he said, taking her by the hand and making her stand in a swoop pull. She only kept her balance by stopping herself, hands on Shiro’s chest. He closed his arms around her, embracing her.

« Better » he whispered. « I can take you in my arms again. »

« Put on a shirt! »

« Oh, now you complain… »

« Well, it’s not complaining exactly but... »

He kissed the crown of her hair, breathing in her scent. She moved her hands to place them on his back instead of on his pecs and put her head there instead.

 

After a few minutes, she weaseled her way out of Shiro’s embrace to get back to her workbench.

« Oh, and by the way Shiro, there was nothing wrong with your arm. Ask me out instead of making me work for nothing. »

« I’d never ! » he said, mock-offended, hands on his heart.

« Dinner in the planetarium. Tonight. You and me. »

« Yes, Ma’am. » he mock-saluted.

 

She put back her tools, and Shiro knew an excuse to make his exit when he saw one. He left her, not without blowing her a kiss.

« I’ll see you tonight then, Katie. »

And if when he winked at her, she blushed, then that remained between them both.


End file.
